Angels Fall First
by xRyux
Summary: Yaoi. Ryou's crush on Marik is overwhelming him, Ryou just wishes he could tell Marik he loves him, but does Marik already know?
1. Love Untold

_Angels Fall First_

Chapter 1: Love Untold

Ryou P.O.V.

The morning light woke me from my slumber, and i gave a huge yawn. I still felt tired, uterly exhausted, Bakura must have ran my body to it's limits last night. I searched for him inside my soul, and I felt he was there, but he lay dormant, he was most likely still sleeping. I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the closet to put on my school uniform which hug neatly, ready for wear. On my way to school I stopped by a small store and bought myself a bagel. I felt good today, maybe a little tired, but I felt good.

His lavender eyes met mine as I entered the classroom. I looked down quickly, being the shy boy that I am. I could feel his eyes on me and as much as I wanted them to go away, I wanted to stare back into them. Marik had been my secret crush for almost two months now, or ever since the beginning of school. I didn't think anyone knew I liked him, I tended to keep myself away from crowds and I had no real friends.

I sat in my seat and put my head down. I remembered when I first met Marik. He walked through the door, his purple eyes shining with pride, his plantinem blonde hair brushed smooth. He took my breath away. Thank god the loud giggle of girls hid my gasp. His eyes wandered to mine, and I felt myself blush. Almost every girl in our class switched from following me around to following him, which was a good thing. I wished I could get him alone though, just to talk, but whenever he was alone and I had a chance to speak, I got cold feet. He was too good for me anyway. Why would anyone seriously like a boy like me, what traits do I have to offer?

"Hey Ryou, a little tired I presume?" I opened my eyes and found Marik looking at me, his body turned around and his head rested on the back of the chair in front of me.

I stuttered for a moment. He was so close to me. "U-uhh...Y-yes...I didn't sleep well last night." I pursed my lips. Color rose in my cheeks, I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me!

We sat quiet for a while, but I could feel his eyes still on me. Do I dare look up? I glanced up a bit to look at him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. His eyes were beautiful. I opened my mouth to attempt to start a so-how-is-it-going kind of conversation, but the school bell rang, and and had to give me a quick 'bye' as he hopped over to his seat on the other side of the classroom.

"Settle down, settle down!" The teacher shouted at the class. Everybody scrambled to their seats to sit down and begin the day. I sighed as I watched him sneak a note from one of his 'girlfriends.' She was probably asking him out for the dance in a few weeks. Every girl was working up their courage to ask him, and every girl wanted to be the one to go with him. He scribbled something on the paper and handed it back.

I wanted him to to go to the dance with me. I wanted to be his boyfriend, not one of those love-sick girls that only liked him because he was drop-dead gorgeous and would probably dump him after they got to sleep with him.

"I could help you." A voice said inside my head. I growled silently. I told Bakura not to speak to me at school, he would get me in trouble. "Not now koe, I'm at school!"

"But I could help you! I can help you get him. I know how bad you want him, I know your deepest, darkest thoughts of him, thoughts you don't even know you're thinking."

"Nooo..." I called to him in my mind, "If i'm going to get him, I want to do it myself, I don't need you to help me!"

I heard him snicker inside my head. "Okay, if you're sure, but if you chicken out one more time at asking him out, i'm taking over you and doing it myself."

"Fine, but I promise you won't have to."

"And if You break that promise?"

"If I break the promise...If I break the promise I'll let you take over and you can drown yourself with sweets and watch all the horror movies you want ON a school night. Deal?"

"Deal"

**This is my first ever Bakura and Marik fic, cause I have never done a yugioh one before, and I felt I needed to start on it. Please review and tell me if this chapter was any good, and i'll update. Thankies!**

** koe voice (ryou calls bakura ' koe or a voice' in the japanese version, he doesnt refer to him as 'yami', though i do like yami as a term)**


	2. What would you do without your Yami?

_Angels Fall First_

Chapter 2: What would you do without your Yami?

"Yami...I don't know..."

"Just trust me."

"But..."

"Trust me!"

Ryou bit his toungue as he worked up the courage to talk to Marik and his yami was only making it worse.

"All you gotta do is walk up to him, look cool, and say, 'Marik, will you go out with me?' It's that simple!"

Ryou gulped. He knew it wasn't that easy, it was only easy to tell youself to do it. Really, it was nerve-racking. Marik was sitting alone under a tree eating his lunch. Ryou thanked god that he was, usually he was surronded by swarms of blood-thirsty women.

"Go! Now! Before that blonde chick decides to go over to him!" Bakura screeched inside his head. Ryou took a step forward, then another one, and another one, until he felt his feet were carrying him and not his head. "Dammit! Bakura stop! I wanna walk on my own!"

"Sorry!" He replied, and backed away and let Ryou walk on his own. Ryou stumbled again. "Okay nevermind, get back here and help me walk!"

Bakura laughed and countinued to walk for Ryou again. That also meant Ryou was going to get there faster, and he arrived above Marik before he could think of anything to say.

"Uhh...Hi." Ryou said, dropping to his knees as he felt them weaken from fright, but managed to land gracfully.

"Hi!" Marik replied with a smile. Bakura blushed, but tried to hide it. He knew he should spit out the question now, it seemed like the right moment. "Uhh...Marik...umm...w-will..."

Ryou was interuptted by somebody else. One of the girls decided they'd come over and try something.

"Hi Marik! My name's Miki and will you go out with me? Cause if you do it would be soooooo cool. See our names even match, Marik and Miki! They sound so good together don't you think? I think so-"

"No" Marik said, and took a bite out of his sandwich. The blonde girl Miki looked utterly dumb-founded, like she had never been refused by a guy before. "huh" She said.

"I said no," Marik said again. "Sorry, but no." The girls mouth dropped open. "W-why?"

"I don't wanna get into it, just no, okay? Good." The girls shocked face turned into sadness. and she stomped off with her head down.

"Well, that was harsh." Ryou said. Marik smiled, "Yeah, can you believe that's the tenth one this week so far, and she wasn't even one of the bad ones." Ryou giggled.

"So, What were you saying now Royu?" Marik asked. Ryou opened his mouth to ask the question again, but couldn't make the words. "Um, nevermind." Inside he could hear Bakura freak out and screaming at the top of his lungs. Ryou was surprised he didn't scream with him. They continued talking about normal stuff. Like how some teachers were dumb asses, how they did on the latest math quiz, and what they were doing that weekend.

"You're not doing anything this weekend? Why not?" Marik asked. Ryou shrugged. "Well, I don't want to invade on your privacy but maybe I could drop by on Saturday afternoon?"

"Sure!" Ryou said, the words just tumbled from his mouth, and he didn't mean to blurt it out so suddenly like that. "I mean, uhh, yeah, why not?" He smiled an innocent grin.

"Okay, cool," Marik laughed. They exchanged telephone numbers and Ryou gave him his address. The bell rang and they had to rush to class not to be late. The whole while that Royu sat in class, he fumbled Marik's number in his pocket. He couldn't believe Marik was actually coming over Saturday! That was only two days away!

"You still never asked him out." Bakura said, "Which means I get to stay up late and eat junk food tonight."

Ryou frowned. "But I got him to come over to our house!"

"He's only coming over as a friend, you still never asked him out..."

"Fine..." Ryou growled, "You can stay up late tonight...but no leaving the house, okay?"

"Okay, and see, if it wasn't for me you would have never got the boy to come over. What would you do without your yami?"

"Bitch." Ryou growled. Bakura laughed.


	3. A Nervous Conversation

_Angels Fall First_

Chapter 3: A nervous conversation

Ryou woke up again the next morning feeling like he had the other night. Exhausted. He was tired, and his stomach felt sick, like someone had eaten a whole box of cookies last night.

"Erg...Bakura..." Ryou mumbled out loud. He scanned his mind. He felt Bakura's walls were up, meaning he was probably sleeping. Ryou knew he should do the same, but he was thristy, and his body was begging for water. Ryou closed his eyes and pictured himself rolling out of bed to go to the kitchen to get some water, but he couldn't move his body. Giving up, he let himself fall back asleep.

He woke up again to the ringing of his phone, which startled his from his slumber. He felt blindly for it on his bedside table. Then he had to open his eyes to check the caller ID. "Hmm...isn't that Mariks number?" Ryou yawned and clicked TALK. "'ello?" He said sleeply.

"Hello, Ryou?" Ryou smiled, it was Marik! "Oh...hey Marik!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Wow, you sound sleepy." Ryou giggled and yawned again. "Yeah, I guess, I have trouble sleeping so i'm usually tired a lot of the time. So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Marik said. "I got bored and I felt like calling you."

"Oh.." Ryou said, he was already beginning to fall back alseep. "What time is it?"

"Uh...it's about 4 pm."

"Four PM!" Ryou eyes shot open. What the hell did his Yami do last night?

"Were you still sleeping?" Marik asked, laughing slightly.

"Uh...actually yes..." Ryou said, going over his thoughts, hoping to catch some of Bakuras, but the older yami was dormant.

"Well, wake up silly! Why don't you come down to the park and i'll meet you there? We could go for a walk or something."

"Really?" Ryou gasped.

"Really."

After ending his little phone conversation with Marik, Ryou pushed himself up off the bed and stumbled over to his closet to get dressed. He wonder what Marik found attractive in a guy? But Ryou grumbled when he thought that maybe Marik didn't find guys attractive and if he tried to make himself look hot, he'd make it obvious. Ryou eventually settled for just a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a Nintendo mushroom on it. Though his clothes were plain, this outfit had always looked good on him.

"Eww, Ryou you look like one of those annoying skater boys." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Whatever Bakura, I think I look hot."

Ryou glanced in the mirror and winced. "Or not..." His eyes were swollen, his hair was a mess and he felt like shit. "Bloody hell Bakura, what did you do to me last night?"

"Eh...Heh...long story..." Ryou ran his brush through his hair, struggling with the tangles. "Well, these tangles arn't coming out anytime soon, so you can begin to explain yourself."

Bakura hesitated. "Well...there was this Hooters commercial on TV last night..."

"Nevermind!" Ryou said, he was sick of hearing Bakura's reasons why he couldn't keep a promise. He was angry at Bakura and couldn't keep his angered thoughts out of his head.

"Wow Ryou, I didn't know you had such a big vocabulary...are there really that many cuss words, i counted like 20..." Ryou ignored him and went to washing his face. This may have been a date with Marik, but Bakura had to go get drunk and stay up super late, and now Ryou thought he looked like crap.

Ryou tried to block Bakura out though his walls wern't strong enough, and Bakura's rambling kept slipping through. "Did you know there was this one girl she was...they were huge...swear they were fake...ended up getting wasted...tripped over log on my way home..."

Ryou growled "Bakura, I am going on a walk with Marik. I do not want you to interfere or mess this up at all. I want to deal with him on my own, got it?"

"Yes master Ryou!" Bakura snickered but Ryou could tell he was beign sarcastic. Ryou wished he could make his soul walls stronger so he could resist Bakura at will. The sun was already beginning to set as he walked down the road to the park by the river. He loved walking, and assumed Marik liked it too. That was good thing to have in common. Maybe he'd get lucky today and get a chance to ask him out.

Ryou saw Marik waiting on a bench. He grinned happily. "Okay, deep breath Ryou...phew...okay, just don't think about how hot he is, just consentrate on every word you say..." Marik got a glipse at him, smiled and waved. Ryou blushed and felt his knees weaken, but strangly didn't fall down.

"Say thank you Bakura..."

"Fuck off Bakura..."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Uh, Hey Marik!" Ryou said upon arriving at the bench. Marik smiled again. "Hey! Here, sit down." Marik patted the seat next to him. Ryou sat down gladly, he felt he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

"Wow, you do look tired." Marik said. Bakura blushed and turned his head. He had hoped Marik wouldn't notice the dark circles around his eyes. "It's no big deal, don't be shy." Marik said, taking his hand and brushing a strand of hair out of Ryou's face.

"Oh my god, he touched me!" Was the first thing that ran through Ryou's head, but he wished Marik wouldn't have because his cheeks got redder. "Uhh-hh, L-lets walk now." Ryou said quickly, and stood up. Now Ryou was eager to get up. He couldn't risk blushing and having Marik see it, it could give him away. Marik stood up beside him but Ryou noticed he had somewhat of a hurt look on his face.

"Smart one, smart one. Way to make him like you."

"Oh shut it Bakura, I had no choice, I can't give myself away so quickly. Not until tomorrow."

Bakura sighed. "You're pathetic..."

Marik and Bakura walked along the river, stopping every now and then to watch fish jump out to snatch a fly from the air. Nobody said anything, and Ryou felt that he should since he had caused the silence.

"Well, uh, so um...you like being out in nature?" Bakura asked. Marik shrugged, "I suppose. I often come here to get away from the heticness of the city. It's my place to be alone and enjoy the silence."

"Oh..." Bakura said, but couldn't think of anything else to say. So once again, there was silence.

"Break the silence!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Ask him out!"

"Heck no!"

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"NO!"

"So Ryou." Ryou jumped as Marik broke the silence. "Want to go get a soda?"

"Uh..." Ryou stuttered. "Sure, but I havn't any money."

"No prob, i'll pay." Marik replied. Ryou nodded and they set off across the park to a conveinent store. Ryou knew Marik probably suggested something only to break the silence between them. Ryou felt regret for not starting a conversation sooner. Atleast he'd try to make up for it, (again) by starting one on the way to the store.

"Er, so, got anybody for the dance yet?" Ryou asked. He was pleased with himself. He was starting a conversation AND seeing if Marik was open for the dance at once. He squeeled inside his head and Bakura growled in annoyence.

Marik shugged. "No, no one yet. I think I might just go alone, or if not that, I won't go at all."

"Why not?" Ryou asked. "You have all those pretty girls flocking to date you. Is it really that hard to choose?"

"I don't like...I don't like those girls. It seems there is no girls at our school, that is, lets say, grateful."

"Grateful?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, none of them would be grateful to be going out with me. As soon as the dance is over, they'd probably dump me for the next hot guy. I don't want to be used like that. Even if it means i'd get my 15 minutes of fame by being next to that chick Miki, I wouldn't take it. I heard she's a whore and a liar, but guys date her anyway, just to look good."

Ryou grinned to himself. "No girlfriend, good." He thought, but acted as though he felt sorry for Marik. "Ah, well, it would be bad to go alone. You must find someone. You're too h- um, nice looking to be girlfriendless." Ryou coughed, realizing he almost slipped his secret, but Marik didn't seem to notice.

"Well," Marik replied. "I've got my eyes on someone..."

"Who?" Ryou asked with intrest. "Crap crap crap crap crap..." Was all that ran through Ryou's head. "No girl deserves him! He's mine, MINE!"

"Um...just...somebody."

"Who?" Ryou asked again.

"Er, nobody."

"Great." Ryou thought. "He isn't going to tell me."

"Whatever." Ryou replied.

"So, who do you like?" Marik asked. Ryou blushed.

Later, they arrived to the conveinent store, bought a drink and returned to the park. "Wow, I can't believe you don't like anybody."

Ryou shrugged. "Like you said, girls can be a nusance."

"I never said that." Marik replied, "I just said most were ungrateful."

"Same thing," Ryou said, "They're a nusance because they're ungrateful. Also, they're nusance cause all they do is talk and talk some more. Then the only subject of their talking is boys and what the boy was like in bed the previous night."

Marik laughed. "You are so right Ryou!" Ryou was so glad that he had gotten over his shyness with Marik becasue atleast he was beginning to feel less weird about being next to his crush. He had begun to relax, but was still a little twitchy on the subject of dates. Only because everytime Marik mentioned something of his old girlfriend, he felt himself get jealous. He knew that he shouldn't get jealous because Marik didn't like boys, he liked girls. But Ryou only hoped that tomorrow, he'd get a chance to ask him out. Finally.

"Well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Marik said. The sun was low in the sky now, and it was time to go home.

"Yup! You can come right over, i'll be waiting!"

Ryou suddenly felt over-whelmed to crash into Mariks arms and give him a tender good-bye kiss, but he remembered that he hadn't asked him out yet and Marik hadn't said yes. As he started off for home he thought of what they'd do tomorrow. First, they'd sit down, have some food and play a video game. Then, after they had got done laughing at Jin's out-of-porportion arm in Tekken 5, Ryou would ask him.

"Will you go out with me?" He would say.

"Yes!" Marik would reply, then they would fall into eahothers arms and kiss and touch. Oh how Ryou craved those soft, tanned hands to run over his body. To have Mariks hair fall in his face and tickle his flushed cheeks. Marik would lay him on his back and kiss him all over with those soft, tender, pink-colored lips. His tougue would move through Ryou's mouth and Ryou would moan Mariks name. Then Marik would take his shirt off and...

"Having another dirty day-dream Ryou?"

"No..." Ryou replied, trying to hide the image of Marik's muscular chest with his hands moving down the front.

"Liar, I saw it all. You come up with some pretty nice things. If I ever feel like jacking off all I gotta do is make you think me up some sexy man."

"Bakura...that's just weird...stay outta my thoughts.

"Chyeah, sure...and you will stop me how?"

"GRR! Sometimes I wish you'd disappear forever! You're so invasive!"

_Heck yes Tekken 5, and Jin's out of proportioned arm. HA! Yes, his right arm is much too big on the cover._ _It looks like if it gets any bigger it might get a mind of it's own and revolt...i hope it revolt right over to Hwoarangs ass...heh...cough okay, shutting up. How'd you like it? Any good? Either way, REVIEW! Then you'll find out what happens in the next chapter...is Ryou FINALLY going to ask Marik out? Or will he get cold feet and Bakura have to take over...maybe...maybe...All will be decided in the next chapter of Angels Fall First! Yes, angels do fall first, in this story anyway. Can anyone guess the angel? Haha, guessing who won't save our poor cutie from falling, falling first that is. Falling where? Okay, I need to stop giving the story away. So review:::hugs you all:_


	4. Give a Yami an inch and they take a mile

_Angels Fall First_

Chapter 4: Give a Yami an inch and they take a mile

Ryou let out a slow breath. Today was the day. The day Marik would come over to see him. He nerves were eating away at him and thousands of questions tore through his mind.

"What if I make my move to fast? What if he suspects soemthing? What do I say if he says no? If he says no will he hate me?"

"No, he won't hate you..." Bakura replied, "Now shutup."

Ryou frowned and stared into the mirror. He still wasn't confortable about Marik coming over and having a reaction to what Ryou's going to ask him. Ryou had become so obsessed that his feelings for Marik practicly ruled his thoughts and emotions. He returned to the living room, where he sat and waited for the doorbell to ring.

"It's not going to be that hard." Ryu assured himself. "All I have to is say it...and if I he doesn't want to then...umm..."

"You're being rediculos my pet, now shutup. My mind has other things to do then listen to you obsessive rambling."

"You will help me out, right aibou? You know, getting through the first steps?"

"Uh...do I recall you saying to stay out of your buisness and to let you do it by yourself?"

"I don't think I can..."

"Ohh...I see...you're finally going to admit you can't do anything without me, right?"

"Not true, I just need your help this once."

"Well, I offered it to you freely, but you denied it. So now, it comes at a cost."

"Okay...what do you want now? Watch Sci-Fi channel until 3am, eat doghnuts all night, get high..."

"Uh, no...I've had something better in mind..."

Ryou's eyes wided. "What sort of something..." He replied nervously.

"Something to do with you..."

Ryou gulped. Bakura always played like this before he told Ryou his discusting plans and Ryou always knew what was coming."

"Like..."

"Go stand naked in front of the mirror and jack off."

"NO!" Ryou responded aloud. Bakura laughed. "Aww, but you know how much I like to see you do that, and me being able to look through your eyes into a mirror and fully see you makes it all the better."

"It's so weird when you try to involve yourself with that though...my thoughts start getting tangled and I end up passsing out."

"Exactly"

"I'm not doing that Bakura, it's horrible."

"Oh well...no help for poor little Ryou. He'll have to find a way inside Marik's pants by himself."

"WHAT? I'm not going to have sex with him on the first date!"

"Date? I thought this was a friendly visit?"

Ryou humphed. "Well..."

"Don't deny your feeling for him, I know what you think. You stroke yourself at night just thinking about him!"

"I was not touching myself!"

"You were too! And I enjoy it..."

Ryou felt his cheeks redden from the shame of someone knowing that, even if it just was the other him.

"Fuck you Bakura...stay out of my thoughts!"

"Make me"

Ryou grabbed onto the millenium necklace. "I get rid of it, I swear! I'll detroy so you'll never come back!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever..."

"I'll do it! I will, I WILL!"

Ryou jumped up in rage. "I'll burn it! I'll destroy you forever so you can never bother me again, NEVER!"

Suddenly a loud doorbell sounded. Ryou squeeled and fell to his knees, hiding under a fallen couch pillow. "He's here!" Ryou said with a squeeky voice.

"Maybe it's just the perverted mail man..."

"No...It's him...I know it is.

"Then why are you hiding under a pillow?"

"I'm scared."

"You still up for that bet?"

"Never!"

"Then get off your ass and do it."

Ryou's legs quivered as he got up. He tucked the millenium ring inside his shirt, fixed the fallen pillows from the couch and walked down the narrow hallway to the door. He took a deep breath as he reached for the door knob. He let it out slowly. "Okay...Just act cool...act normal...Don't act like there's a yami making dinosaur noises in your head!"

"Sorry."

Ryou opened he door quickly. There, standing before him was Marik. "Hi." Ryou said quickly, smiling a little, realizing it relieved some of his stress.

"Hey." Marik responded.

"You know he's hot." Bakura said.

Ryou ignored him. "Come in." He said. Marik came inside, "Nice place you have," He said kindly. Ryou nodded. He led Marik into the living room and sat down on the couch, followed by Marik.

"So..." Ryou said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Marik shrugged.

Ryou bit his lip. This wasn't a great way to start his 'date'.

"Do...do you want something to drink?" Ryou asked thinking he could atleast be polite.

"Sure." Marik replied.

"Soda?" Ryou asked. Marik nodded. Ryou got up and walked to the kitchen.

"You're ruining it! You're gonna fuck this all up! Just talk to him! It's six words Ryou! SAY THEM!"

"Not so fast..." Ryou responded. He could feel Bakura getting restless, and trying to hold him back from taking control.

"AHG LET ME, LET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No!" Ryou whispered loudly. He actidently dropped the glass of soda he'd just made on the kitchen floor and it shattered to a million bits.

"Fuck! Look what you made me do!" Ryou whispered angrily.

"Haha, now you have to clean it up."

Marik appeared at the kitchen entrance to inspect the noise he heard. "Woah, are you alright?" He asked. Ryou laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, i'm a klutz...heh..."

Marik snickered. "Well, let's clean this mess up." Ryou nodded and grabbed two rags from the sink. They both got on their hands and knees, scooping up glass and soda. Ryou kept taking peeks up at Marik as cleaned the mess. He noticed that if he looked at the right angle, he could see down Marik's shirt. He grinned to himself slyly. Also, as they were scooping up the glass, their hands would reach for the same place an sometimes touch.

Pretty soon, they had all the glass and soda off the ground. "I'm sorry, i'll make you more..." Ryou said standing up. "No worries." Marik replied.

No, no really! You deserve a drink."

"Okay, but let me help you so you don't drop it again." Ryou blushed. "O-okay..."

Marik poured two glasses full of soda that Ryou had got out for him. "Now don't drop it." Marik said, handing a glass to Ryou nodded and held the glass tightly. Marik gave him a quick smile and began walking back to the living room. Ryou had to set the glass on the counter for a second after he felt his hands begin to shake.

"Oh he's soooooo hot." Ryou said to himself. Bakura giggled. Ryou went back into the living room and sat next to Marik, this time though, he sat just a bit closer, their hips only about 2 inches apart.

"You rent this place?" Marik asked. Ryou nodded. "All by myself."

"You have so many nice things though, and you get the money all by yourself?"

"The money was from my mothers trust fund that I used to buy most furniture, but I work after school and my father sends me some money sometimes so i'm able to keep up the place."

"Ohh..." Marik said. "You're lucky to be able to live by yourself. Being able to do anything you want without anybody telling you what to do."

Ryou shrugged. "It gets kinda lonely sometimes..." Marik smiled. "Then I guess i'll just have to come see you often won't I?"

Ryou grinned and looked at Marik. "I'd like that." He said. Marik smiled back. The two boys stared for a while but Ryou suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly looked down. Ryou wanted to ask Marik out now, it seemed like a good time, but he just couldn't form the words in his mouth. All that came out was a 'umm' sound, but that got Marik's attention.

"Yes?" Marik asked. "Nothing." Ryou replied quickly.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh...really?"

"Uh, yes, really."

"Oh..." Marik said, glancing down at his cup, letting his finger run along the brim. "So, the dance is a week away, got anybody yet?"

Ryou shook his head. "I'm thinkin about not going."

"Me either."

"Oh..."

They sat quietly, the only sound was the soft clicking sound the fan made as it spun around. Ryou gulped. It was too quiet now.

"I'll be right back." Ryou said, and rushed into the bathroom down the hall. He shut the door and sighed.

"I can't do it Bakura...I just can't!"

Bakura didn't reply

"Hello! Yami, you there?"

"Yami isn't home at the moment! Please leave a message!"

Ryou growled. "Yami, I need your help, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said I would, but you had to do something for me, and you didn't want to do it. So now my ignorant landlord, I'll be hiding in the pleasant shadows of my soul, ignoring your annoying voice."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Bakura said curiously.

"Well...yes...just not the mirror the...other thing, that takes too long. Just please help me! I'll do anything!"

Bakura chuckled malevolently. "If you say so..."

Ryou walked out of the bathroom and joined Marik on the couch. "Hmm..." He mummbled.

"Yup." Marik replied.

"Uh-huh..."

Ryou bit his lip. "So...err...hmm...i'm boring arn't I? This is what happens when you live alone..."

Marik smiled. "You're not boring."

"Yes I am. I know you probably have better things to do then sit here with me."

Marik shrugged. "Nope."

"But...I don't understand...you have all these beautiful girls after you, so why do you choose to hang with unpopular me?"

Mari shrugged. "The girls are too talkitive to me. Sure they're cute and all, but personality makes a person beautiful in my opinion. The other guys...well, they sorta hate me. They think I steal their girlfriends. But you...you're different. I like you."

Ryou smirked, and let go. Bakura came forth so quickly and so slyly that it was impossible to tell the difference between the two souls.

"You...like me?"

Marik blushed and looked at the ground. "You could say that."

Bakura pretended to act shy like Ryou does often when he's embarresed, to not suprise Marik with a sudden outburst, even though that was his style.

"Well..." Bakura said moving closer again, "You could say...I like you too. Bakura leaned forward, forgetting the plan he and Ryou had planned, and kissed Marik lightly on his cheek. Marik looked up quickly and their noses touched.

"Your turn." He told Ryou.

Ryou took over just in time to feel Mariks lips meet his. He almost gasped in surpise, but Mariks lips held his mouth shut tight. He closed his eyes and let Marik carefully work the kiss. He specifically told Bakura not to kiss him, but he hadn't imagined Bakura would do it, and Marik would do it back. He also did not include the fact that it would feel so good. Marik's toungue only went as far as behind Ryou's lips, but Ryou knew that it was the best thing he had ever felt.

They broke apart too soon it seemed for Ryou. Marik glared at him, but Ryou couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he screw up? Did Bakura make the move too soon? Did I do something wrong?

A smile suddenly lit up on Marik's face. "Wow..." He said simply. "I'm sor-" Ryou tried to say, but Marik stopped him. "No need for apology." Marik put his arms around the other boys shoulder and pulled him into a sort of one armed hug. Marik kissed him on the ear and Ryou giggled. "That tickled..." He said quietly.

Bakura growled angerly at their cheezyness. "Lips dumbass, not the ear! Ears are for hearing only, not kissing! Mouths are for kissing!"

Ryou ignored him again and enjoyed the rest of the evening with him more calmly. They played 10 rounds of versus in Tekken 5 on Playstation, Ryou beating his ass 8 out of 10 times. Afterward, they watched Tv and made fun of the lame acting on informercials, since Ryou didn't have cable, and ended up watching some lame educational show about antelopes.

The night ended too soon it seemed for both of them. Ryou was sad when Marik had to go, he wished for one more hour with him, just to be together. After all, it wasn't what they did together, it's the time they spent together. Ryou was head-over-heels in love, and Marik was absloutly crazy about their sudden relationship.

"Well, you see," Marik admitted later on in the evening, "I sorta liked you too, but I didn't know if you felt for me that way, and it made me feel shy and hesitent.

"That's fine." Ryou had replied. It made him feel stronger inside, and not so much like a weak little boy as he had felt before.

"Bye." Ryou said, kissing Marik on the cheek as he opened the front door.

"See ya...babe." He said. Ryou grinned. Marik gave him a final kiss and set off down the apartment hallway and was about to dash down the stairs before a forgotten thought reaveled itself.

"Hey, were going out now right?"

"Hell yeah!" Bakura shouted out.

Ryou's soul was thrown back into darkness and he knew what Bakura had done.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that! You asshole!"

_Sorry for the horribly late update. I'm a bad person. Forgive me. But it's long! YAY! Okay, what should Ryou have to do for Bakura since Bakura helped him out? I haven't decided yet for the next chappie. Well, review and tell me! I lubbles you all my wonderful reviewers! Ryu_


	5. The Orgasm

The Orgasm

Ryou collapsed into his king sized bed and let his face sink into the pillow. He remember how he used to sigh and groan about the thought of love but know as he thought of it, he began to giggle. Love. It was such a silly thing. And yet, it was truely wonderful.

He pulled the covers down and slid beneath them. The cotton sheets were cold on his warm legs and sent a soft shiver up his spine. He reached over and turned off the lamp and room collapsed into sudden darkness. He let out a small breath. He thought of Bakura soemwhere deep inside his mind. He hadn't spoke much and now he was completly silent. But Ryou didn't care. He was glad Bakura was being quiet and keeping to himself for once.

Ryou closed his eyes to sleep. Minutes ticked by as Ryou tossed and turned. Sleep seemed impossible. Then boredom took over. Ryou didn't feel like getting up. He was tired, yet unable to sleep. He shut his eyes when he found a comfortable postion and relaxed. He was beginning to doze off and hardly noticed his hand had slid inside his pants. He smiled to himself. "Silly Ryou," He thought. He touched himself gently, letting the feeling soak in. Eventually, the feeling had gotten too much to handle, and the pants just had to go.

He slid out of the pants and let them fall from the edge of the bed with a plop. He sighed. feeling very relieved and ready for more. He pushed the blankets off of him and let a whoosh of cold air touch his heated body. His back slightly arched and he felt an orgasm coming on. His hand slid up from the base of his manhood to the very tip and slid back down. Then again. And again. Then faster. His hand worked all over his sensitive areas. His hand trembled slightly and he worked it over his aroused area. He was close to cumming now. He felt a pressure buidling up inside him and the his body heat had become unbearable. His hand worked strenuosly as he eyes rolled back then closed and he arched his hard into his hand. He gasped quietly and as he felt his essence leave himself. He grited his teeth and let it pour out over his hand, feeling it drip along his fingers.

He groaned as his back hit the bed and his muscles began to relax. He lungs gasped for sweet oxygen and his body no longer trembled suddenly. After cleaning himself off with a near-by tissue he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. This time he had no problem entering his world of dreams.

Inside his head Bakura snickered. "Nice cumming. I believe that surprisingly was your best yet. Congradulations."

Ryou grinned weakly in his sleep. During his orgasm Bakura's voice had only echoed in the background as he pictured Mariks hand replacing his own and Mariks tender voice calling him to come. How he longed for his imgination to be real.


End file.
